Hospital
by Onlyjustawriter
Summary: Katniss/Cato. They loved, moved into district 2, and found out... Peeta was crazy. The game makers should have killed him to prevent from having a lunatic victor... And what happens when a baby is in the mix? Little baby Acacia A bit OOC. Set in Panem
1. Lost but not found

I peered out the window only to look at a misty victors village. District 2 was always like this. Misty, foggy, and a bit chilled. A thump noise was made behind me. I looked behind me to only find the love of my life. Cato Harris. He saved me. Saved my life. He knew how much Prim meant to me. Me, Cato and Peeta all won the Hunger Games by making a pack together and attempted suicide. The down side was, Cato and I loved each other since the first training practice, but so did Peeta. Cato and I have been trying to get rid of Peeta. He wouldn't bulge.

"Babe. We have to have another victor dinner." Cato whisped, coming up behind me.

"No. I - " I was interrupted.

"I know what happened, Kat. About Peeta. But it doesnt mean that we can ignore him forever. I mean, he is a victor too." Cato whispered so our dog, Chelsea, wouldnt wake up.

He was talking about when Cato and I were hiding perfectly safe in a cave. Peeta found us in the middle of a kiss and he snatched Cato's machete, and tried to kill us. Cato climbed out, pushed Peeta out, and was a foot away from stabbing him, until I stopped him. I dont know why I stopped him, I just did. Ever since then, Cato and Peeta would have this awkward tension between them, and Cato would block me.

I nodded my head in response, and Cato took off to start preparing. The victor dinner was taken place at different victor's houses. Since Cato and I lived together, there was a 50% chance it was at our house. I followed Cato downstairs to begin making a steak. I grabbed the large meat out of our freezer when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened.

"Oh, hello Haymitch." I was sort of confused why he came early.

"Sweetheart, heres something to drink so our throats aren't dry during dinner." Cato's steps were heard walking to the door.

"Hmm. I dont know if we want liquor Haymitch, but thank you." Cato said with his infamous smirk. That was the smile that made all the girls want him. I have always sent letters to the Capital asking to change the Victors Village location, because we would always get little notes from Cato's "fans".

Haymitch shoved the drink in a bag towards Cato, and sat on our couch. Cato looked at me with his blue, round eyes, worried again. Every time Haymitch would sit on our couch, we would have to spray it, to remove the odor of a drunk.

Cato and I walked back to the kitchen to continue working on the steaks. He took over, and I prepared the desserts. I grabbed a pinch of flour and flicked him. We giggled, and created a powdery mess in the kitchen. Our laughter filled the house and Haymitch left, probably because the loud laughs were irritating his hearing. Of course he left the door open.

"Knock knock!" A high pitched voice was heard.

"Annie?!" I screamed in excitement.

"And Delly!" She chimed in.

The girls ran into house and Annie jumped in my arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, Finnick is in the hospital, again." Annie replied looking at the ground.

"Flu?" Cato chimed.

"Yeah. Its really bad too. Like, almost fatal." Delly stuttered.

Annie looked down at the floor and ran off into the bathroom. Talking about Finnick being in such a condition made her cry. She was always afraid of losing him to his low immune system. She wouldnt know what she would do with her children, although Cato and I agreed to take care of little Daisy.

"Anyways, Cato, what time do you want me to-" She was cut off. By Cato coughing in the most usual way. I guess she took a hint and she dropped the subject. I was confused, but Cato loved surprising me, so I think it was for me.

7:00 pm - District 2. Katniss and Cato's House.

I had everyones food out on a large table. I threatened to remove Peeta's plate, but I knew that would be rude. The first guess came, Haymitch. He stumbled into a chair and had the weirdest smile on his face. Then Peeta came, and you could tell Cato buffed up a little and perked his chest out, ready to protect me. Cato never wanted to be rude to Peeta, but he sat him on the other end of the table. More and more door bells rang, and our friends poured in. This dinner was a victors only thing, but all our friends from other districts came inside my house. Mom, Posy, Gale, Delly, Annie, Little Daisy, Johanna, Effie, Beetee, and Enobaria. I looked up at Cato with a puzzled look. Everybody looked happy, smiling.

"Katniss, will you marry me?" Cato asked getting on one knee

I nodded with a tear of happiness and i took the ring. He picked me up and carried me bridal style to the dining room to have a big feast with our friends. It would have been better if Prim was there. Peeta smashed his fist into the table, causing a crack, and walked out. He was always a bit dramatic.

Everybody ate food, danced, partied, celebrated, and had fun. I wondered what Peeta was going through in his mind.

Later in Katniss and Cato's bedroom

"Cato?" I called him as he removed his shirt, ready to go to sleep.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to get married?" I played around with the ring on my finger

"Because I love you, Hunny." He said with his mouth full as he brushed his teeth.

"But you know we cant have kids." He stopped brushed, and the water turned off.

"Why?" He looked at me, then laid down next to me in bed.

"Because of the games. I mean, i know we live in 2 now, and our kids could be warriors, but I dont want them to even have a chance of getting picked. Like Prim, I volunteered, but she still died in a bombing."

Tears started running down my red face quickly.

"Awh. Kat. Its okay. I didn't know that was why. I'm sorry." He wiped away a tear.

I turned my back to him and I just felt like being alone. I hated thinking about Prim. She was my life. If Prim didnt get chosen, I wouldn't have met Cato Harris.

I woke up early in the morning and set out to go to the town with Delly and Annie. Since they were in the District, we had to have a girls day with each other. I slipped on a golden sundress and black wedges. Types of heels were never my kind of thing, but I guess I tried it every now and then.

Downtown District 2

"Hey Delly! Hey Annie!" I walked towards them with open arms. Us girls always hugged. We met up at the local cafe for a little lunch.

"Listen, I need to go to the hospital really quick, I will be back in 20 minutes, I have to check on Finn." Annie ran off from Delly and I as we nodded.

"Katniss, are you okay? You don't seem okay for some reason. Did something happen with Cato last night?" Delly asked

She was very good at knowing me. She always knew what I was going through, and I dont know how.

"Well, Cato and I were talking about children."

"Oh my! Any names?"

"There will be no names."

"No kids!?"

"I dont want them to be in the games."

"Oh sweetie. I wouldnt either. So, what did Cato do, abuse you?"

She always had this off feeling about Cato. They liked each other, but Delly watched us in the games. she knew how we was, and she knew how brutal he could be. Every time the smallest of things would happen, she would go towards the abusive route.

"No. He didn't. He was just shocked."

"Oh, then he hurt you?"

"NO! Delly, stop thinking he hurts me!"

"First of all, you know what he looked like in the games right? Because from tv, he looked like a monster and second where is that bruise from?"

"I tripped down the stairs." I was always clumsy.

"Oh, okay. Where is Cato right now?"

"He is at home."

"Doing...?"

"I dont know. Probably preparing the wedding." I sipped my iced tea.

"Yay! Okay so you guys should like, get me to be the person!"

"What?"

"Like the person that marries you guys. Then I will pick out your dress."

"Okay. I am more worried about the guess list. I mean, I dont know if everyone would be able to make it."

"Ok who are you thinking about inviting?"

"Enobaria, Finn, you, Annie, Little Daisy, Haymitch, Effie, Johanna, Mom, Posy, Rory, and Gal- " I was interrupted.

"What about Peeta?"

"Your kidding right?"

"No! Peeta is a nice kid. Something seems off about Cato. Peeta is like you. Shy, nice, caring. He really loves you. He is trustworthy, sweet and funny. Cato is big, buff, and seems pushy. No offense babe."

"It sounds like you want to date Peeta."

"Kind of."

"Awwww really?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. Listen babe, I have to go babysit little Daisy while Annie is with Finn."

"Okay."

"Bye Kat."

"Bye Dell!"

At Katniss' and Cato's house

I walked into my home with the amazing scent of fresh pastry. My nose crinkled a little and I set my creme colored clutch on the couch.

"Cato?! Whatever your making smells amazing!"

A man turned around to look at me with an evil laugh. It was Peeta. I swear I have never seen him like this in my life. He was slaved over my stove cooking for me,when that should be Cato.

"Wheres Cato?" I ask franticly.

"Dont worry about him! We are a family!"

"Hahaha no. Seriously. Wheres my boyfriend?"

"Im your boyfriend!"

"No your not! And you will never be!"

"Hmhhhmmmm!" I heard a muffle from the coat room. It was Cato. He was tied to a chair, with bruise on him, and duct tape on his mouth.

"You see Katniss, I drugged him, so he would be weak, then i tied him, then I will kill you, then I will kill him, because this 3 victor b-s is annoying."

My eyes got wider as Peeta walked towards me with a knife.  
I didnt want Cato to see this happen, but he was watching, crying, and trying to shake out of the chair he was tied to.

I reached to one of my bows behind my back and shot at Peeta, hitting him in the neck. Then i got him again in the heart, dead.

I ran to Cato, and quickly untied him.

"Oh my gosh Katniss!" Cato hugged me tightly.

"I just killed him." I whispered

"Okay... Its okay" he said

"No, I can go to jail, Cato."

"Nope. It was self-defense."

"Oh.. Okay." I was crying very hard by now.

Cato knew how I felt. I never even killed someone in the Hunger Games. Peeta just laid there, breathless. I just killed him. His parents, no, his dad, will be so upset. His mom hated him anyways.  
Delly. She may hate me now.

Next morning.

I woke up only to hear Cato talking to our dog, Chelsea. I sat up in our extravagant bed and headed to the bathroom. I always hid pregnancy tests in the cabinet to make sure I wasn't pregnant. I tested my self in the bathroom, with a locked door and waited franticly. Positive. I was pregnant. My child was going to be in the games. Because Cato and I were victors, plus I moved in with him in district 2, i knew my child would be a warrior like Cato. My special pregnancy test told me it was a girl and I was 2 months in.

"Cato!" I shouted. He rushed to my side.

"Whats wrong sweetie?"

"Im going to tell you something you're going to love, but I will hate."

"Yeah?"

"I'm having a girl."

Cato's face dropped in happiness and he started punching the air with weird, whimsical punches.

"Yes!" He screamed.

"I will train her, make her strong. Just like her mother."

I smiled at this gentle compliment, but I had to make my way to Annie, Delly, and Enobaria. I put on a slim, black dress with gladiator sandals and headed to the town.

At Lunch in Downtown.

"Okay Katniss. Why did you call us here?" Enobaria asked coldly.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Delly said.

"Okay, a bad thing and a good thing. In self defense, I killed peeta."

Delly's mouth hung open and she began to cry. Annie was rubbing her back and Enobaria sat up straight in her chair, and licked her teeth.

"Excuse me?" Enobaria asked

"Long story, anyways, also, I'm pregnant."

All three of the girls looked up at me with shock. Enobaria just planted her face into her hands and shook her head. Delly looked upset and confused, because she truly liked Cato, but she felt shady about him. Annie was the only one happy about it, with the biggest smile ever. I was going to get married in 9 months, and I'm having a baby in 7 months.

"Let me guess, plot twist, its Peeta's baby, and Cato is kicking you out and you have to live with Brutus and I?" Enobaria smirked.

"No. Its Cato's." I replied

"Well then. What about the games?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Annie and Delly chimed in.

"Oh Katniss, for all thats right for this baby, can you, Cato, Brutus and I mentor this child?" Enobaria pleaded.

"Of course." I sounded uneasy. Enobaria wasn't really my ideal mentor. I was really going to put Cato and Brutus up to that, so my little girl and learn to fight men too.

"Boy or girl?" Annie asked.

"Girl." I responded, taking in a bite of my caesar salad. Then I thought, Cato and I had to be interviewed by Caesar tonight and later this week, because the games were starting soon. Crap. I had to mentor with a baby in my stomach. I guess I dont have as much pressure because Brutus, Enobaria, and Cato were there.

"Listen kid, you have a future. But we should be going to get ready for the interviews tonight." Enobaria stated.

"Oh! I need to get back to District 4! I swear it was fun staying in 2, but we all have to prepare for the games! Come on Delly, you have to get back to 12." And after that. Everyone left.

Later at the interviews.

"DISTRICT 2!" An announcer shouted.

Brutus, Enorbaria, Cato and I took the stage with Caesar Flickerman.

Caesar : OH MY! 4 mentors this year!

Enobaria: haha yes. Whoever has us is lucky.

Caesar : ok. So I have some questions for the Girl On Fire. Why aren't you mentoring this in 12?

Me : Well, I wanted to be with Cato. We love each other alot and felt like this would bring us closer.

Caesar : Thats adorable! Now, what do you 4 plan for these new kids that your getting ready for?

Cato : Just be prepared. We will work you so hard and hopefully one day they will become the official mentors. But thats for us right now to enjoy.

Brutus : Brutal training 24/7. Like a boot camp.

Me : District 2 produces victors, and we plan for it.

Caesar: haha. Now, Katniss, why do you support District 2 so much? Like, would you say your an official member of this district?

Me : Yes. I feel like and official member of this district. I mean, I live here! But, umm, Caesar, I'm confident of this district because I support Cato and if it wasnt for this districts reputation, I might not have met Cato and I not much behind showing support for district 12 because I feel like theres alot of bad blood going on between me and the people there.

Caesar: Now, we know that some switches were made to make you a mentor in a different district, but we know about the murder of Peeta, can you four please explain the events of this?

Cato: It wasn't murder. Katniss was trying to save our lives and honestly, we wouldn't be here if Katniss didn't make that move but we know that Haymitch is fine with his new colleague in training. The Capital knows about this event of Peeta's death, and we will not be charged with anything because it was defense.

Caesar : Yes. Its horrible, but lets talk about before Peeta was killed. Conflict?

Brutus : Yes. Much. Enobaria and I live across these crazy love birds and I would watch out for Peeta because we did invite him over before the games started to tell all the victors some news but, Peeta would try to kidnap Katniss and -

Cato : What Brutus is trying to say is that, we care about Katniss, and us District Victors are like one big family, and we are close friends as well. We would go to extreme lengths to protect this little flower, my Katniss.

Enobaria : Peeta honestly was crazy. I mean, "had to take medicine" crazy. And, I'm not saying that it's good he is not with us anymore, but I think us victors feel a little safer. I'm surprised the gamemakers didnt see this in advance and tried to kill him in the arena. Things would be much different if he died there instead of at Cato and Katniss' house.

Caesar : Now, moving on from the games, personally, whats going on in your lives? Like, I didn't know you two lived with each other.

Me : Well, Cato and I do live with each other, and we plan on getting married within the next year. Also, we are expecting a baby girl.

Caesar : My oh my! Okay! That's amazing, but we must move to District 3 mentors, but, if you would like to donate to Cato and Katniss' baby, please call this number on the bottom on the screen! We will be back with district 3!

Well, the interview was alright. Us four started getting in our car, and drove to a meeting at my house.

Katniss and Cato's house. Mentor meeting

"Okay. So the reaping is tomorrow, and we start training on Saturday?" Enobaria asked while Cato and I rubbed my stomach, which had a growing human inside, that would soon be running in this crazy chaos that I never wanted for any child.

"Yes." Brutus said, "Katniss, of course your not going to do much work, because of the baby."

"Cato and I named the baby." I stated

"Is it Enobaria Junior-ess?" She asked, hoping that was it.

"No, her name is will be Acacia Primrose Everdeen Harris." Cato said.

I loved her name. Acacia. The Primrose part is from my sister, then my last name, and Cato's last name. Acacia will be a beautiful staple to my life. I can tell she will be important, and I will promise myself that she will be born and raised in district 2. I do not want her to know the poor life, or be with or near Gale and my mom. I will let her near Little Daisy, because Annie, a completely sane person gave birth to her.

Next morning, reaping.

Us four mentors grouped up in the morning and stood on stage while Jackie Price, the escort, announced the names. Everyone looked very happy and eager, opposed to what happens in my district. What am I talking about? District 2 is my district. I mean my old home, everyone was crying, sad, anger, everything but good. Everyone was fragile and weak. People here were strong, happy and ready. I have never seen this is my life before. I think this whole thinking is making me turn on my old district. Know I know why Cato used to act cocky and arrogant. He came from the best district in Panem.

"Okay! Men first! Our male tribute is... Jackson Maks!" Jackie said.

I knew who he was. Jackson Maks was the trouble maker of my district.  
Cato looked at me, very shocked. Even though Cato was a jerk. Jackson was said to be worse.

"And our lady is... Valerie Cop!"

No one knew who Valerie was. No body. No claps. No noise. She was just an unpopular speck of dirt to 2.

The mentors went home to catch sleep. I slipped upstairs, and changed back into my pajamas. Cato came in and took his shirt off, and laid next to me.

Cato : Katniss, I really dont want to teach Jackson how to win. Did you see how he looked at you?

Me : No baby, how?

Cato : The way I didnt when I saw you at training. I'm not cool with that!

Me : Well you guys are doing most of the work, I have a baby. I cant mess around with my bows for a while.

Cato : I know, I will watch hi-

Cato was cut off my the noise of a ringing from the phone, that I turned over carefully in bed to pick up.

"Hello? Yes. Haymitch your lying. No! What about Posy and Rory? UGH. BYE!" I screamed.

"Babe?" Cato rubbed my stomach under the covering of the blanket.

" Gale volunteered so he can try to see me again!" Cato perked up.

"So everyones just trying to take shots at my girl huh?!" He pounded on the mattress.

Cato stormed off, and I never saw him for the rest of the day. I stayed in bed.

Late in the day

Enobaria called me again. I hated talked on the phone, I was more of a face person. I walked out into the sunny world and crossed the street to Enobaria's.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Did you hear what happened?! A freaking fight broke out! In the training room! The tributes killed each other! Valerie won, so we have a 'victor' but... Umm the games were supposed to happen in 4 days! That jerk Jackson was talking about your butt or whatever. Cato was trying to stand up for you and he told him not to talk about you like that. Jackson threw punches, and then tributes started killing each other!"

My jaw probably was stuck, in an open position. Cato fought for me. He fought for Acacia.I though about what Enobaria said, then I dashed to the hospital with her, to check on Cato. I analyzed the story and realized, Gale died. He just wanted to see me, and a jerk from my district messed it up. I wasn't going to talk to him, but it still wasn't right.

I ran inside the creme hospital and all I saw were dead tributes with grieving families with them. Then I saw Cato in a little hospital bed. I ran to him and dropped my purse on the floor. He had bruises on his face, and knocked out teeth. He smiled at me and tried to look happy but he was hurt. I walked around the rest of the hospital. Jackson was dead. I saw a spear in his neck. Valerie was the only one intact, because she was trying to skip practice, which Enobaria and Brutus were not happy about, but it saved her live. I walked past a 12 year old girl, and she had an arrow in her heart. I never knew her, but she looked sweet. Across the hall I could see Annie crying about her tributes. They were both only 13. All the mentors were talking and drinking coffee, talking about the tragedy.

All of a sudden, I could hear a faint laugh. I excused myself, and went towards the laughter. There he was. Alive. Peeta.

"Peeta. I killed you!" I screamed.

"You see, i faked it babe! This awkward, bad luck string, is me."

"Why?"

"Because I love you! I am getting rid of Cato. Starting with that!"

He threw a miniature javelin in my stomach and I feel to the ground, holding my stomach. I think he killed my baby! I pulled it out of my stomach and actually stabbed him. I ran to a doctor to get my baby checked. The baby was actually due, and the timing on the test was wrong. She removed the baby, that had a stab/scar in her arm. I held Acacia in my arms.

"Hunny, no one will EVER hurt you. I promise."

I ran to Cato and showed him his pre mature baby. He cried, and I didnt tell him the innocent. Everyone just cried for the fallen tributes. Little Acacia looked at me with the most adorable grey eyes, and he blonde hair she gets from her father.

A month later.

Acacia has been growing fast. Her father, my fiancee, Cato, walked in the house with this spears. His face went from anger to happiness, seeing little Acacia. He tipped toed inside, so she wouldnt wake up.

He kissed my lips gently and took the baby from me. I have never seen him like this. In the games, he was brutal, cruel. Now he is more hearty and sweet. He only got mad when his trainees misbehaved. He healed perfectly from the fight with Jackson. Since what happened was considered the "games", Cato and Brutus have been training kids in district 2 for next year, and I've been hanging out with Enobaria.

The little phone in the kitchen rang, and woke up Acacia. She cried softly in Cato's arms while I picked up the phone.

"Katniss, listen. District 1 is trying to avenge the death of Glimmer. The tracker jacker thing? Yeah! Me, Brutus, Cato and you are all going to have to move to District 12 for a while." She said uneasy.

"No! I hate that district. If we go, we are not going to my house!" I angered. I didnt want to be near all the pain of deaths or my mother. I didnt want to be there without Prim. I will make sure we dont go to the Seam.

I slammed the phone down and Cato looked me in shock.

Me : " We have to go to District 12 about 5 months. District one is trying to attack us."

I told this to Cato while I grabbed a large duffel bag and started putting things for Acacia in there.

Cato : " What?!"

Me : "Sweetie, I love you, but can you please shut up and start packing?

Cato: Sure.

Cato placed Acacia on the bed and we packed up. I put in Acacia's clothes and toys in first, then I packed my clothes, then Cato's. I tried to pack as much clothes as I could in a short amount of time. I looked back at Cato and he had his duffel bag, except instead of packing clothes, he was packing weapons. Spears, bows for me, machetes, and more. I ran downstairs to get a bag for food.

"CATO! Get Acacia!" I yelled. I grabbed the duffel of clothes and food and ran out to the car. I placed these items in the back of our large truck we shared. I looked over and saw Cato, with Acacia in one hand, and the weapon bag in another. He gave me the baby, and he put the weapons in back. I strapped in Acacia to the car seat. We saw Enobaria and Brutus in the car next to us, and we all took off.

The 10 hour car ride was horrible. Acacia cried for a while, my butt started to hurt and as we drove through districts, we saw people crying, missing their loved ones. I hated Panem. I know its the citizens fault we have the games, but the first rebellion was to fight for what was right.

We arrive in the dark area of 12. Everyone saw me, and grew happy. Knowing that technically I'm from there. We drove to the Platz Hoyel Downtown.

Cato: So do we do now?

Me: I dont know.

Brutus: We have to live in this apartment complex for a while.

Cato: I am NOT raising Acacia here.

Enobaria : Too bad kid. You might have too!

Cato : Katniss doesn't either !

Me : I really dont.

DINGGG DONGG

"Our first visitor!" I opened the door with Acacia. It was my mom. We looked at each other in shock.

"YOU MUST BE CATO!" She tried to walk in.

Cato smirked then looked over at me like he expected me to say something. First of all, how did my mother know with complex us mentors were hiding in? My mother does not know how to keep a secret.

"Oh. Who is this?" Her smiles went flat when she saw baby Acacia.

"Mom,this is my baby Acacia. Now if you excus-"

"YOUR NOT PREGNANT!" She screamed

"She's not pregnant. She already had the baby." Enobaria said with great amounts of sarcasm. Enobaria was probably the funniest ine because she was so quick to make jokes, witty.

My mom shook her head around and acting like she had a spasm. Brutus grabbed her by the shoulders and took her into the hallway, and closed our apartment door.

"Thats your mother?" Enobaria asked

"Yes."

"Ohhh. I see why you hate 12." She laughed off and went to her room in the complex that she shared with Brutus.

I dont want to live here. I hate district 12. I knew the people here were shy, and they would judge me for marrying Cato and they would judge me for having baby Acacia. Normally people in 12 had babies when they turned 35. I'm 17. Sometimes, they would shun you. The only good thing about being in 12 is that Haymitch is here. We can talk again, and I guess I will invite Annie, Delly, and Madge to the Mellark bakery. I also knew I had to face Peeta's parents , which I will only do if Enobaria, Cato and Brutus came with me, and I will have Annie babysit Acacia. I feel like I have done alot of bad things lately to a point where I need a pack with me incase someone tries to attack me. I also knew, I had to face Posy , Rory, and Hazelle, Gale's family. Dead Gale's family.

Next day. I dressed myself and called Delly over. She agreed to babysit Acacia, since Annie was busy. Cato, Enobaria, Brutus and I made our way towards the Mellark bakery.

"Excuse me?" Cato asked, standing in front of me, being a guard.

" NOOOOOO. YOU KILLED HIM!" Peeta's brother, Mikey, screamed at me.

"I'm sorry Katniss. Um, this is quite weird. Here everyone please come upstairs with me to my home." Mr. Mellark said to us, grabbing Mikey. I felt uneasy and felt like I shouldn't have come. Us four mentors walked through the bakery and went towards the stairs. I have never gone into Peeta's house, or the bakery, but I knew that this place smelt good. The little wooden home smelt like fresh bread.

Everyone made it to the couch upstairs. Cato and Brutus thought it was safer if I sat between them, which I did. I knew that Peeta's two older brothers were more brutal than Cato. They never smiled and didn't care about anything except girls and each other. They never showed expression and I'm not even sure if they were bigger than Cato or not.

"Why did you four come?" Mr. Mellark wiped his hand on a cloth from flour.

"Cut the crap. We came for closure." Enobaria snapped.

Brutus, Cato and I all looked at Enobaria like she was crazy and we turned our head in sync.

"Just tell us about Peeta. We have to talk about what happened." Cato claimed.

"Well, Peeta was like me! Like father like son!" He said.

"Hahahahahahahahaha. I'll believe it when I - actually, I will never believe that lie. , your son tried to attack Katniss. Her and Cato had to kill him for defense. So, we want to know if Peeta had some crazy disease or something. Listen Sir, Katniss has a child that all of us are trying to raise together and protect. Us district 2 mentors are one family. We are currently in your district because we are in hiding from a possible attack from 1. We would fight them straight on, but we have Katniss' baby, Acacia. We are here in district 12, to protect Acacia, and possibly any other children Katniss and Cato want to have. So please, tell us anything that you think may happen in the future so we know how to deal with this. We are trying to raise a baby in a safe environment." Enobaria said.

Enobaria always knew how to lay the law down. Even though we had a group of mentors, 1 weakling (me), and 2 men over 6'5 with six packs (brutus and cato), Enobaria was kind of the one you didn't want to mess with. She had her vampire teeth on her at all times.

"Okay," Mr. Mellark started, "Peeta was a good kid. He would come home and tell me about his love for Katniss, but after a while it almost became an obsession. When we got reaped, he was happy to be with Katniss but I know how the kid felt seeing you kiss Cato, Katniss. The kid was hurt. He did belong to a group at school that I didn't approve of."

"The Troubles" I whispered. "A miniature gang at the local school. I know what your talking about , but I didn't know he was apart of it."

"I didnt approve." said. "They looked bad. They seemed crazy. Listen, it was almost Peeta's birthday and I bought him a baking kit that took me all year to save for. I went in his room and put the present on the bed and I saw his journal labeled 'Katniss'. I looked at it and there was some sort of plot to try to take her 'away' , but it didn't talk about kidnapping. It was about trying to make you his. I guess all the boys were all over you, Katniss, and Peeta was jealous. The next page was a list of his friends I did not like, i learned that my two oldest boys were apart of this 'gang' too. I talked to Colin and Cole, the twins, and they admit to hazing him to prove he could 'hang'. In the journal it said that all of the gang agreed to help him and of Katniss hurt Peeta, they would gang on her."

"Wait. Enobaria, who did you get that attacker call from?" Cato asked.

"It was a district 12 number. Why?" Enobaria asked.

"Oh my gosh! Whats happening is, is that there are no people attacking from district 1! This gang probably called Enobaria and told her that so Katniss could leave district 1, then come back home. These boys tried to lure Katniss here to kill!" Brutus jumped from out of the couch.

Everyones faces went down to think about what to do. Of course leave the district, but to where?

"Yes yes!.There are member of this gang in districts 1,3,4,6,7,8,10,11 and 12. The book even said the leader of the gang lived in district 2! I believe his name was Jackson Maks?" repeated to us.

"Holy crap! Thats the little munchkin that tried to kill me! Kat, Peeta has a group in every district for you!" Cato screamed out in anger.

Enobaria rolled her eyes and Brutus help me up as we all tried to run back into the complex. The worst day of my life happened when I went into the apartment.

" . Harris." Some random boy said to me. He had 3 boys behind him. Two of them were holding down Delly in a chair and one had Acacia.

"Not again. Okay I will take care of them. Cato, get Acacia, and Brutus, take Katniss out of town." Enobaria ordered like a drill sergeant.

"No. I'm leaving with Katniss." Cato stated. He grabbed my arm and we ran to the car. We were flying down the highway line, going straight to the Capitol.

Enobaria's pov~~~~~~

My leg whipped up to side kick this doofus. Honestly, I loved protecting Katniss, shes like a little flower and I know shes not used to this brutal, district 2 life, but she has to get used to it.

The guy dressed in a blue sweatshirt with a big 12 on it grabbed my hair. I licked my lips and bit him. He lay dead, with blood coming out of his neck.

"Who's next?" I asked and crossed my arms.

This very tall guy ran up behind me, and flipped me. I stood up and gave him an adorable, soft "I'm sorry" face. He tried to hug me,which I let him do. I puled out a knive and stabbed him in the back.

I looked over and saw baby Acacia on the floor, with blood coming out of her head, and Brutus fighting off a tall man. I snuck up behind the man and bit him too.

I picked up baby Acacia. I could see why everyone loved her. I loved my little 'niece' but I dont know if Brutus would want kids. If I had a kid, my reputation would go down and then I'd be a softie. Ew. A softie. I started to run out of the apartment with Acacia, and we waited in the car.

Brutus Pov~~~~~

Enobaria ran off with Acacia to the car. I untied Delly and grabbed the bags I packed with Enobaria. Cato and Katniss got their bags, but Cato left the weapons behind, probably the most important bag.

Delly grabbed Enobaria's bag and my bag, and I took the weapons. We dashed down stairs towards the car.

"Finally. Okay, Cato said him and Kat are going towards the Capitol." Enobaria told us. I drove the car, Enobaria was next to me, holding a short knife, and Delly was in the back, holding Acacia, trying to heal her wound.

We drove through many districts. Right now. We are in district 11. It was truly beautiful with many fields for their grains. The sunset probably looked the most beautiful. We drove through district 4, to pick up Annie, Finnick and Daisy. They packed into our car. The car seated 12, but Annie sat, holding Daisy, and Finnick sat next to her in the back.

"So Finn, you not sick?" Enobaria asked.

"No. Not anymore but the doctor said to check back." Finnick continued, "IS THAT ACACIA?!"

"Hehe. Yes. Cato and Katniss' baby." Delly responded.

"Where are they?" He asked

"Probably in the Capitol by now." Enobaria answered.

Everyone looked out the car, scared and worried. Peeta is ridiculous. He sets up this gang to attack, and even though he didn't know this before, there are 2 children in the mix. Daisy and Acacia. Acacia was a bigger factor, because if Peeta didn't get Katniss, he would kill something close to her. Daisy, Annie, and Finnick could bail out of this right now if they wanted to, but everyone knows that they loved Katniss and Cato. Delly could drop now too. Enobaria and I aren't even sure if she shows any good talent. She owned a store with her family, she wasn't a victor or mentor.

We finally reached the Capitol at 10 pm

Katniss POV -

Cato and I walked around, scared to death. I might be killed, Acacia might be killed. The Capitol had a very nice, and large hotel that we stayed at. The room was creme colored and was a nice size for alot of people. We got the master suite, with 15 rooms. There was no bill for us, because we told the Capitol our problem, plus the people in there were victors, so they let us live for free, for as long as we wanted.

A knock on the door put Cato and I in a shocked.

"Go hide." He whispered. I ran off behind a couch in the living room.

Cato looked in the peep hole, and opened the door. It was Enobaria, Brutus, Delly, Annie, Finnick, Daisy, and Acacia. I felt relieved knowing ot was the people who were there to protect me. I walked towards Acacia. She had a little bandage on her forehead. I touched it gentley and sat down with her on the couch.

"Okay everyone sit down. We need to split into 3 groups. One group is protecting Katniss, one is for watching the kids, and one is for fighting anyone that tries to come at us." Brutus commanded. He was very good at being a leader.

"First off, I will always be in the protecting Katniss group, but what else can we do but hide?" Cato asked

Everyone looked at each other fearfully. Terrified. Scared for Acacia.

Days later~~~~

Acacia and I walked out, unprotected from anybody, into the Capitol. I was snatched away by a masked man. His voice sounded deep and muffled. I'm not sure if they took Acacia either...

A/N :Sorry for the cliff hanger! Part two will be called "No Noise Tonight" ! Probably coming out in late March! School has been busy... And i have another story called "I Have Been Trained" and the part two for that will come out probably in Late Febuary.


	2. If I die young

I was thrown into a vehicle and it took off.

"Okay Kitty Kat, we have your precious Acacia. Answer some questions, and we will unblind you." A muffled voice said to me.

I heard a little crying noise, it was my baby. I tried to fight and get this mask off, but my hands and feet were in cuffs. The voice took off my mask and I could see where I us. I was taken out of the car and I was taken to Mr. president Snow.

"Katniss Patricia Everdeen have committed crimes against Panem. You and your baby, Acacia Primrose Everdeen Harris are both being killed as a price to pay. As for your friends, they will be found and put to exile, and they must try to cross the waters of District 4, or its death."

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as they took my baby away from me. I watched a peacekeeper hold my crying baby and they threw her in water.

Why. Why me? I will never see Cato ever again.


	3. The end

President Snow walked towards me, and placed my head into the decapitation machine. I had many tears rolling down my face, thinking about my friends, my baby, and Cato. Cato Harris. The love of my life.

A peacemaker came over next to me, and chopped my head off. Dead. I was dead.


	4. AN

hey guys! I kind of feel bad about this story, and want to make it better. So, to keep me writing, please post a review so i can continue the story'


End file.
